


i want to be your girlfriend

by methamphetamine



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Lesbians who make the first move are braver than any US marine. (Aka, Lucy is a nervous gay wreck and uses all her courage to tell Juvia how she feels.)





	i want to be your girlfriend

'Oh Juvia...'

* * *

Lucy sighed for what felt like the six hundred and twentieth time that day. Not only was she on babysitting duty, (Erza had insisted, saying that Natsu needed someone to keep him out of trouble) but she was also sat next to Juvia, which was now awkward as hell.

Not that she had anything against Juvia, no it was quite the opposite; Lucy had the most massive crush on the blue haired woman and she was pretty sure Juvia did not feel the same way.

It had been that way for a while, Lucy had developed the crush slowly. It was little things at first, the way she smiled, blushing when Juvia talked to her. Then it was bigger things. Daydreaming about kissing her, almost kissing her that one time...

* * *

 "Lucy!" Juvia called, jogging to catch up to her friend. 

Lucy smiled at the blue haired woman. "Hey Juvia!" She said, trying not to stare at Juvia's mouth too much, instead focusing all her attention into maintaining eye contact. 

"Lucy! Juvia has found a job Juvia and Lucy could do, if that's ok?" She said, somewhat anxiously. Lucy smiled at her.

"Of course Juvia! I'd love to!!" 

Juvia squealed with joy, taking Lucy's hand in her own and pulling her in for a hug. 

Time slowed and Juvia must have misjudged the distance between them because surely she hadn't meant for them to get this close to each other? 

Juvia's eyes were half closed and oh god, how was she so cute? 

Their lips met for a second before Lucy pulled away hurriedly. 

"Oh, um, is that the time already?" Lucy stuttered out, sure that she was going to die right there and then. Juvia had a strange expression on her face, almost closed off and guarded. I-I've got to go! I'm so sorry Juvia!" 

And with that, Lucy ran away.

* * *

So back to Lucy babysitting Natsu and sitting awkwardly next to Juvia...

"-eally?! Haha that's amazing Juvia!" Natsu laughed, slamming his fist onto the table. Juvia giggled as well and Lucy felt her cheeks heat up at how goddamn adorable that laugh was.

"Natsu?" Mirajane inturrpted them, the white haired woman looking vaguely concerned. "Could you come with me a second? Erza has something she wants to Talk to you about." 

"Damnit Mira! Couldn't you just say it now?" Natsu complained. Mirajane laughed and shook her head. 

"Sorry Natsu, you know how my girlfriend is, always wants to talk to people herself." 

Natsu sighed and got up before departing with Mirajane.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Just her damn luck that she would get left on her own with a woman who she could barely stutter out a sentence in front of. 

'Might as well bite the bullet.' She thought. 

She turned to face Juvia, who was sitting next to her, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Um, Juvia?" 

Juvia looked up with a carefully neutral expression on her face. Lucy winced, that couldn't be good. 

"A-about last week..." She started pausing for a second, studying Juvia's face. Her face was still blank, with just a hint of... anxiousness?? Lucy didn' know, but she decided to continue anyway. 

"I um, I didn't mean to run off on you! I just... I just.." Lucy hesitated for a second, giving Juvia time to interject. 

"Juvia will be fine if Lucy does not feel the same way." She said, expression calm. However, her voice had wobbled just ever so slightly, making Lucy think she would most certainly not be fine if Lucy didn't feel the same way. This gave Lucy courage. 

"No, Juvia! It's not like that at all! I-I feel that same way, I just wasn't sure if you did too! But you do and that's-" She was cut off from her word-vomit by a pair of lips on hers. 

The kiss was quick, more of a shy peck than anything, but it was enough to shut Lucy up. 

Juvia pulled away, a light dusting of red on her pale cheeks. "Juvia is glad Lucy feels the same way." She said, smiling. Lucy felt herself blushing as well, but she had never been happier in her life.

 


End file.
